Vérité
by Miss Chanandelor Bong
Summary: Je suis belle, intelligente, drôle, pleine de modestie... et maudite. En plus de tout cela, Sirius Black ne me jette même pas un regard !
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Moi qui suis d'habitude une adepte des James/Lily ou des Draco/Hermione (je n'ai écrit que ça jusqu'à présent), je me lance dans l'écriture d'un SBOC, couple que j'ai découvert il y a longtemps mais que je n'apprécie vraiment que depuis peu de temps et principalement grâce à la fic _Temptation_ de Xx-Tiffany-VanChester-xX ou encore _Jeune fille cherche tranquillité_ de Roxane33 ou _With You_ de Lolaluna. Et j'en ai encore bien d'autres à lire !

Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de monde lira cette fic mais j'y travaille depuis quelques temps et même si c'est encore un peu flou, j'espère arriver à la finir (j'ai un problème avec les longues fics). Et en espérant que cela vous plaise !

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf Hélène Williams, Sally McArthur, Seam Matthews, Tim, Eden, Shanna, Mary et d'autres encore...

**PROLOGUE**

Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne me regarde pas. Sincèrement. Je ne veux pas jouer ma prétentieuse mais tous les garçons de Poudlard me regardent sauf lui. Tous, tous voient en moi un quasi sex-symbol, l'icône féminine du collège. Les filles m'admirent, m'envient, me jalousent, les garçons fantasment, bavent et ont dû mal à contenir leurs hormones sur mon passage. Puis, sans vouloir offenser qui que se soit, je pense être une personne agréable ; je suis souriante, d'humeur égale. Du moins en public.

Je crois que c'est raté, pour la modestie.

Ce phénomène a un nom : Hélène Williams. Je suis en 7ème année à Gryffondor et la seule personne qui pourrait être un tant soit peu intéressante à mes yeux ne daigne même pas me remarquer. Il me semble pourtant que je ne suis pas repoussante et encore moins transparente ! Sean m'a dit une fois que la meilleur adjectif pour me qualifier était "lumière". Soit disant parce que selon lui j'étais capable d'illuminer les couloirs de Poudlard par ma simple présence. Ca vient peut-être du fait que je suis blonde.

Enfin bref, malgré mon mètre soizante-dix, mes immenses yeux océan, ma bouche gourmande et mes cheveux blonds comme le soleil Sirius Black ne m'adresse même pas un regard. Et ça me désespère. Je pourrais danser nue devant lui avec le Choixpeau sur la tête il ne le verrait même pas. C'est dire. Je me demande comment c'est possible. Il a une réputation de tombeur et je suis sûre que je suis l'une des seules filles de Poudlard qu'il n'ai jamais touché. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai qu'il me touche ! En y réfléchissant, nous avons déjà eu un contact physique : le jour où il m'a bousculé en sortant de Métamorphoses. Le malotru ne s'est même pas agenouillé pour me ramasser mes affaires. Heureusement, une horde de Poufsouffles en chaleur l'ont fait pour moi. Sean a beau soufflé tout ce qu'il sait, il ne pourra jamais dire qu'en un claquement de doigt je n'ai pas tout Poudlard à mes pieds. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tout le monde m'aime autant, que tout le monde souhaite que je l'aie à la bonne mais je m'en contre-fiche ! Je voudrais juste un geste. Même du mépris, ce n'est pas grave, il peut aussi me détester, du moment qu'il me remarque. Je deviens lamentable, pathétique. Oui, je suis pathétique. Je suis en train de tourner comme une de ces filles que je n'ai jamais pu saquer qui retiennent leur respiration quand leur regard rencontre celui du grand Sirius Black. Vous voyez ? Celles qui sont capables de tomber dans les pommes pour un simple petit clin d'oeil. Oh mon Dieu ! Vous voyez comment je parle ? "Un simple petit clin d'oeil"... ce n'est pas du tout un simple petit clin d'oeil. C'est un clin d'oeil de Sirius Black, et, croyez-moi, ils sont rares. Je peux vous citer sans erreur le nom des put... des filles qui y ont eu droit : Lily Evans, Heather Adams, Elizabeth Gill. C'est tout. Trois malheureuses filles ! Dont une n'en a rien à faire en plus !

Lily Evans reste un mystère à mes yeux : Sirius Black lui fait des clin d'oeil, James Potter la drague avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant, Remus Lupin est un de ses meilleurs amis, Peter Pettigrow l'adore et elle s'en fiche ! J'aime bien Lily, on partage le même dortoir et de temps en temps on traîne ensemble mais ce n'est pas une de mes amis. Elle est trop bizarre.

Bon après, je ne considères pas vraiment Heather Adams comme un modèle étant donné que c'est la pire traîné que la Terre n'ai jamais porté.

Quant à Elizabeth Gill, elle, je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour sortir avec Black : elle est d'une banalité sans nom.

Enfin bref, j'ai beau usé de toutes les ruses, toutes les tactiques pour que cet empoté de Black me regarde mais il n'y a rien. Rien.

.oOo.

Excusez les fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, j'ai beau passé en Terminale L, je suis une handicapée de la langue française.

Que tous mes fans en délire appuient sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche ! Wouhoooouuuuu !


	2. You Know My Name

Hellooooooooooo !

La MAJ arrive très tôt car plutôt que de réviser mon oral de français, j'ai décidé d'écrire puis l'inspiration est là alors j'en profite, elle ne durera pas.

Le prochain chapitre mettra sûrement plus de temps à venir car même si je suis en vacances dans une semaine, je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire et je compte bien profiter de mes vacances pour dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Je rêve d'une VRAIE grasse matinée, sans savoir que j'ai des révisions qui m'attendent, depuis des mois et des mois. Enfin bref, passons aux réponses aux reviews (que je ne fais en général jamais car je suis extrêmement flemmarde).

**SuzBlack :** Merciiiiiiiiii ! T'es la première revieweuse sur cette histoire :D

**Lilyémeraude :** Merci à toi aussi, je suis aussi une (récente) fan des SBOC !

**Chocolateriechocolat :** Et bien, merci de me dire qu'elle est intéressante ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Becarfull!!i'mdangerous :** Yeeaaaah ! Ma fic déchire ! Merciiii ;)

**Lissoue :** Tu veux savoir pourquoi Sirius ignore Hélène ? Et bien, on ne le saura pas avant plusieurs chapitres, alors patience :)

**Kalhane :** Ca, c'est sûr, Hélène n'est PAS DU TOUT modeste ! Merci pour ta review !

**Angie59 :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Une autre fan de Temptation ! J'adore cette fic à un point innimaginable et elle fait parti de mes préférées. Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur SBOC que je l'ai vu que j'en ai pas lu énormément mais j'attends avec impatiente la suite. Oui, c'est vrai que dans la plupart des SBOC les OC sont d'une beauté affligente (ce qui m'agaçe pronfondément, soit dit en passant même si Hélène ne fait pas exception à la règle) et je suis contente que tu trouves la différence "FONDAMENTALE" !

**oO Spider Clemti oO :** Alors toi... j'aime beaucoup ta fic "Toutes sauf elle !" et j'aimerai lire la suiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! :D D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire que je suis fan du couple (ou plutôt de l'ex-couple quand on y réfléchie) Rodolphus/Elizabeth ! Même si ce n'est pas le plus important, j'adore, j'adore, j'adore ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas cliché ? Merci à toi, ô fan en délire !

**Tititaisant :** Ouf ! Aucune faute flagrante ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour ce chapitre !

**Phofie :** Ravie de voir que ma fic sort de l'ordinaire ! Oui, les chapitres seront plus longs mais je ne pense pas qu'ils exéderont une dizaine de pages (sauf s'il y a des exeptions).

Place à la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**You Know My Name**

« Lèèèèèèèèène ! » s'écrie une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne dans un parfait mouvement, mes cheveux volants autour de moi et retenant l'attention de toute la gent masculine présente dans le couloir et les regards envieux ou pleins de haine de la branche féminine.

« Sean » je soupire d'un air ennuyé. « Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de toi. Pas la peine de hurler comme une sirène. »

Sean m'adresse un de ces sourires dont lui seul a le secret.

« Oh, arrêtes de te plaindre. » dit-il en me donnant un coup d'épaule. « Estime toi heureuse de ne pas te rendre en Enchantements toute seule. Dis-toi que l'illustre Sean t'accompagne. »

Je lui rends son coup avec un sourire. Sean Matthews, mon meilleur ami depuis notre rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Pour les personnes autour de lui il peut carrément passé pour un petit merdeux. Son père possède la plus grande entreprise de balais de tout le pays et on peut dire qu'il en joue, il en joue beaucoup. Je ne compte plus le nombre de sourires charmeurs, de coups d'oeil moqueurs, de remarques acerbes... pas mal de personnes le détestent et il le leur rend bien. D'autres aimeraient qu'il soit différent pour devenir adorable. Pour moi Sean ne serait plus le même s'il changeait. J'aime quand il se moque plus ou moins gentiment des premières années ou encore quand il s'énerve parce que Sally est sans arrêt en retard, j'aime aussi quand on rigole tous les deux pendant des heures et qu'en fin de compte on ne se rappelle même plus pourquoi. Sean est capable de me faire sourire à n'importe quel moment : je peux pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ou être dans une rage noire il aura toujours le mot pour me faire rire et me calmer. Il m'est indispensable. Personne ne me fait cet effet là. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, Sean est mon meilleur ami. On a déjà du démentir trop de rumeur disant qu'on s'envoyait en l'air dans les couloirs une fois la nuit tombée... Ca nous faisait rire jusqu'à ce que les profs s'y mettent aussi.

« Où est Sally ? » demande Sean tout d'un coup en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'on arrive devant la salle d'Enchantements.

« En retard, comme d'habitude... » je réponds. « Tu devrais le savoir après six ans d'amitié, non ? » J'ai un petit sourire en coin.

« Mais je le sais ! » s'indigne t-il. « C'est juste que c'est... tellement agaçant. Oh, droit devant, Ely, l'homme de tes rêves. » ajoute t-il en désignant Black du menton.

Je jette un regard noir à Sean : comme si je n'avais pas remarqué le ton ironique... Il me répond par un petit sourire innocent et continue d'avancer. Je passe rapidement ma langue sur mes lèvres, rejette mes cheveux en arrière avant de suivre Sean. Je m'efforce de paraître détachée, classe et surtout absolument indifférente au charme dévastateur de Black. Je lui suis passée devant, souriante et… et… blonde. Comme d'habitude pas un regard, pas un geste. Je m'apprête à clouer le bec de Sean qui ricane à l'aide d'une remarque bien cinglante quand une tornade brune s'abat sur nous.

« Je vous ai cherché partout ! » dit précipitamment Sally en remettant en place les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux. « Je viens d'apprendre un de ces trucs... »

Sally McArthur est la pipelette par excellence. Une source intarissable de potins en tout genre en passant de la couleur des culottes de McGonagall au baiser fiévreux que deux élèves avaient échangé dans un couloir, pensant être à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des mauvaises langues. C'était sans compter sur Sally. Elle sait tout. Personne n'a de secret pour elle et elle est capable de vous sortir la passé et l'état actuel de chaque élève. Parfois elle me fait peur. Je m'entends bien avec elle mais ce n'est pas vraiment une amie. J'aime beaucoup parler avec elle tout ça mais notre relation est plus superficielle qu'autre chose.

Sally remonte son sac sur son épaule et nous regarde trépigner d'impatience. Je sais qu'elle adore faire son petit effet, laisser le suspens monter, monter jusqu'à ce que l'on en puisse plus d'impatience. Sean grogne, agacé qu'elle ne crache pas le morceau.

« Allez, Sally. » dit-il. « Dis-le ou sinon je m'en vais. »

« James Potter et Lily Evans sortent ensemble ! » annonce Sally comme si c'était une information capitale à la survie de la population.

« Hallelujah ! » s'écrie Sean en levant les bras au ciel. « On attend ça depuis une éternité ! »

Quel scoop naze. Sally me déçoit, c'est bien la première fois. Franchement, quand une personne (Lily Evans dans le cas présent) crie sur tous les toits qu'elle en déteste à mourir une autre (Potter) c'est forcément louche. J'ai compris qu'elle était attirée par lui l'an dernier quand ils se sont montrés en spectacle lors d'une engueulade dans la Bibliothèque. C'était tellement évident. Et je suis tellement perspicace.

« Il est moisi, ton scoop, Sal'. » je déclare avec délicatesse.

« La progéniture de Evans et Potter arpentera un beau jour les couloirs sinistres de cette école, tout le monde le sait depuis la nuit des temps. » ajoute Sean.

« Espérons qu'il saura mieux se coiffer que son paternel. » soupiré-je.

Sally étouffe un rire. Tiens, quand on parle de l'hippogriffe, on en voit le bec : Lily et Potter font une entrée très remarquée dans le couloir. A priori le nouveau couple a mis en place une règle très stricte : aucun contact physique. Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils sont arrivés (ensemble, côte à côté, je tiens à le préciser) et c'est à peine s'ils se sont jetés un regard. Lily est nonchalamment appuyée contre un mur et parle avec ses amies. Quant à Potter, il est tranquillement allé rejoindre ses amis, les Maraudeurs. Tout le monde les regarde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas collés l'un à l'autre ? Potter meurt d'envie de sortir avec Lily depuis deux ans et cette dernière je suis sûre qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le toucher. C'est franchement bizarre.

« T'es sûre qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble, Sally ? » demande Sean qui avait a priori eut le même raisonnement que moi.

« Non. » répond t-elle en haussant les épaules. Sean et moi nous nous sommes immédiatement tournés vers elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça alors ? » m'enquis-je en essayant de cacher mon agacement.

« Parce que je le sens ! » s'exclame Sally en se touchant le bout du nez, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

C'est ce moment là que choisissent Tim et Eden pour arriver.

« En voyant la mine mystérieuse de Sally et celle toute triste de Hel je devine que l'une à quelque chose à dire et que l'autre désespère toujours autant qu'un certain Maraudeur ne s'intéresse pas à elle... » cingle Tim en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sean qui le luit rend en éclatant de rire.

« De toutes façons » commence Eden en posant une main compatissante sur mon épaule. « ce type est un gros naze. » Eden n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié Black. « Ce type est nul Hel, tu mérites franchement mieux que ça. »

Aaarrrgg ! Qu'est-ce que je peux détester quand les gens me sortent le discours du « tu mérite mieux que ça » ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent d'abord, hein ? Elle voudrait pas se taire un peu, elle ?

« Oh mais tais-toi un peu Eden ! » réplique Sean qui a priori arrive à lire dans les pensées. « Soyons optimistes, voyons ! » s'exclama t-il en faisant un grand geste du bras. Il manque de baffer Samantha Pierce, une fille de notre maison. Sean ne s'excuse pas, Samantha file dans la sale de cours en marmonnant des insultes. « Un jour, pas si lointain, il te remarquera, ma petite Hélène, et, crois-moi, il ne pourra pas te quitter des yeux. »

Je vous avais dit que ce type était formidable. En un clin d'œil, mon moral remonte et je rentre, plus rayonnante que jamais, dans la salle de cours.

.oOo.

En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté un professeur. Mademoiselle Jacobs est arrivée en début d'année et je dois dire que depuis, c'est la dégringolade. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent.

Déjà, elle veut qu'on l'appelle Mademoiselle (( merci tititaisant )) car « Professeur » c'est trop 'stricte' et que « Madame », cela fait bien trop vieux. Et je reprends ses mots exacts. Elle est « de notre génération ». Elle a 35 ans.

Mais sincèrement, cette prof est nulle. Normalement, dans un cours de DCFM, on est sensés apprendre des choses. Vous savez, on doit apprendre à se défendre, à jeter des sorts, à… à… je sais pas moi mais on est certainement sensés apprendre comment notre professeur a perdu sa virginité à l'âge de 17 ans !

Evidement, certains d'entre nous sont ravis. Sean par exemple. Il se met tout le temps au premier rang, de façon à ne pas en perdre une miette. Mais d'autres, au contraire, font tout pour échapper à cette torture. C'est pour cette raison que je suis assise à l'avant dernier rang. Avec (malheureusement) Clifford Warrel à côté de moi.

« Hélène, tu fais quelque chose samedi ? Parce que tu es sûrement au courant, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et j'aurais vraiment aimé t'y accompagner… »

« Je suis occupée. » je réponds, sans même le regarder, trop occupée à couper les pointes fourchues de mes cheveux.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de samedi soir alors ? On pourrait faire tout simplement une ballade dans le parc… » insiste t-il en me faisant un sourire qu'il pense sûrement irresistible.

« Je serais toujours occupée. »

« Bon, dans ce cas, je te propose qu'on se voit dimanche, on irait pique-niquer dans le parc puis on regarderait le coucher de soleil… »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd ! Il a pas compris quand j'ai dit non la première fois ? Je dois le dire dans quelle langue ?

« Clifford, je crois que tu n'as pas compris… » dis-je en essayant de sourire le plus gentiment possible et sans lui lacérer le visage à coups d'ongles. « Je serais _toujours_ occupée quand ce sera _toi _qui me demandera de sortir. » Il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi idiot qu'à l'instant présent : la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

Un éclat de rire se fait entendre derrière nous. Je me retourne, voir qui c'est le type qui se moquer de moi.

« Je te fais rire, Pettigrow ? » je demande, un rien agressive.

« Atrocement, Hélène… » hoquette t-il, carrément plié en deux.

« Oh tu m'en vois ravie ! » je réplique d'un air sarcastique. « Je suis vraiment ravie d'être la raison de ton hilarité. »

« Ce n'est vraiment toi qui me fait rire à vrai dire. » dit-il entre deux rires. « C'étaient plutôt ta réplique et la tête de Warrel ! » Et il repart de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? » demande Clifford en se tournant brusquement vers nous.

« Elle est comme d'habitude ta tête, Clifford. » dis-je en le rassurant. « Toujours aussi vide. » Petit sourire hypocrite.

« Mouhahahahahahaaaa ! » éclate Pettigrow en se tenant à sa table.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire complice et fais un signe de la main à Clifford qui est parti s'asseoir quelques tables plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Mademoiselle Jacobs parle problème de poudre pour le visage aux rares élèves qui l'écoutent. Je me retourne pour m'asseoir normalement et me prépare à passer le reste du cours à dessiner. Tout d'un coup, je sens une présence à côté de moi et suis surprise de reconnaître Pettigrow.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » je lui demande en souriant légèrement.

« Oh maintenant que Warrel est parti, je me permets de prendre sa place afin de t'aider à prendre des notes sur ce cours si… »

« Passionnant ? » je propose en l'interrompant.

« Exactement. » approuva Pettigrow, un sourire aux lèvres. « Donc, le Professeur Jacobs parle de… »

« Pettigrow ! Je te prierais de l'appeler _Mademoiselle_ Jacobs ! » je m'écrie, faussement outrée. « Je crois qu'elle parle maquillage… »

« Tu sais, on se connaît depuis presque sept ans donc je crois que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, _Hélène_. » dit-il en riant. « Maquillage ? Sérieusement ? »

« Très bien, Peter, je t'appelle par ton prénom. » je rétorque en lui rendant son sourire. « Et oui, tu ne rêves pas, elle parle bien maquillage aux rares inconscients qui l'écoutent… »

« Je crois que l'on peut compter ton copain, Matthews, parmi la inconscients… » murmure Peter (ça fait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom). « Il a vraiment l'air passionné par ce qu'elle raconte… »

« Ce qu'il aime surtout chez elle, c'est ses jambes et le reste de son physique avantageux. » je rétorque en manquant d'éclater de rire. « Après, je ne crois même pas qu'il sache ce qu'est le mascara… »

« Oh ! Oh ! » s'écrie Peter. « J'avoue qu'elle n'est pas vilaine à regarder mais quand un garçon a Hélène Williams comme meilleure amie, je doute qu'il regarde les autres femmes ! »

Si je n'étais pas habituée aux compliments, je pense que j'aurais pu rougir. Malheureusement pour Peter, il était la septième personne de la journée à me dire que j'étais belle.

A la place, je rie et place mes coudes sur ma table avant d'appuyer mon menton dans mes paumes ouvertes.

« Merci bien, Peter, pour ce joli compliment déguisé. » dis-je en lui lançant un sourire ravageur. « Dommage pour toi, Oliver Baggers m'a fait une bien plus jolie déclaration ce matin… Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu m'impressionneras. »

Peter me regarde étrangement. Du genre comme si c'est la première fois qu'il me voyait.

« Quoi ? » je finis par dire, légèrement agacée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le nez ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… » répond Peter, l'air un peu ailleurs. Il secoue la tête. « C'est juste que tu es vraiment très belle. »

Je lui lance un regard blasé en haussant un sourcil. Il n'a trouvé que ça ?

« Vraiment ! » reprend Peter. « Tu as toujours été belle, mais j'ai entendu dire certains gars dirent que parfois tu… tu semblais irréelle. Et c'est vrai. Je viens d'en avoir la preuve. Tu sembles vraiment irréelle. »

Alors là… j'avoue que je suis soufflée. Personne encore ne m'avait que j'étais d'une beauté irréelle. C'est tellement surprenant que ça vienne maintenant et surtout de la part de Peter Pettigrow avec qui je n'ai jamais eu de grandes conversations. Le point négatif de ce délicieux complément, c'est que ça me rappelle que je suis toujours maudite.

« Oh… et bien, merci, Peter. » je le remercies, un peu gênée. « C'est toi qui gagne la palme du compliment… » dis-je pour d'étendre l'atmosphère. « … Pour le moment ! Je suis persuadée qu'un garçon me dira que j'ai l'air d'une Vélane tellement ma beauté est fascinante ! » j'ajoute en riant.

Peter se met à rire à son tour. Nous partons tous les deux dans un fou rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi (ma blague était pourrie, il faut l'avouer). Je ris tellement que je manque de me mordre un doigt en mettant ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mes éclats.

« Eh bien, eh bien… » susurre une voix proche de nous. « Pourriez-vous mettre la classe au courant de la raison de votre hilarité, Miss Williams et Mr. Pettigrow. »

Sans qu'on s'en rende compte, Mademoiselle Jacobs s'est sournoisement approchée de notre table et nous contemple, l'œil noir. Je reprends une place normale et calme mes soubresauts.

« Alors ? »

Sa voix claque. Evidement, c'est moi qu'elle fixe méchamment. L'autre raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas Mademoiselle Jabobs – à part que c'est une prof nulle – c'est qu'elle me déteste. En général, les filles ne m'aiment pas vraiment. Je dirais même pas du tout. Elles ont toujours peur que je leur vole leur petit copain ou qu'elles paraissent invisibles à mes côtés. Je sais ça grâce à Sean qui est sorti avec Grace Adams il y a un certain temps et elle lui a confié qu'elle me détestait pour ces pauvres petites raisons.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, Mademoiselle. » s'excuse Peter. « Hélène me disait juste qu'hier elle avait d'abord mis son mascara avant son ombre à paupières et que, par conséquent, elle avait eu du mascara plein la joue. »

Je fais attention à ne pas laisser échapper un seul ricanement et prend mon visage d'ange. Les yeux de Mademoiselle Jacobs vont de Peter à moi, de moi à Peter, de Peter à moi, de… Ouais, enfin, vous avez compris quoi, elle nous examine. Elle me fixe un peu plus intensément et finit par pousser un soupir avant de tourner les talons.

Une fois qu'elle est assez loin, je me retourne vers Peter et on ricane comme deux imbéciles.

« Merci, Peter. » dis-je à la fin du cours. « Cette heure passée avec toi fut très… intéressante. J'espère te revoir à côté de moi au prochain cours de DCFM ! »

Et, rayonnante, je m'en vais rejoindre Sean qui m'attend plus loin et qui crie en me voyant arriver « Bébé est de retour ! »

.oOo.


End file.
